1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of decorative lighting, and more particularly, is directed to an illuminated, decorative, aesthetically pleasing fixture suitable for hanging display upon the wall of a residential or commercial establishment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Decorative lighting fixtures are well known in the art and prior workers have developed numerous types and varieties of illuminated and other fixtures suitable for hanging upon a wall or for being secured to a ceiling construction.
The prior art materials are replete with various designs and configurations of decorative fixtures and numerous prior designs have incorporated non-rotative shades or covers having rotatable elements secured below the cover. It is also known to fabricate such decorative fixtures with translucent covers or reflectors to allow illumination from electric lamps to shine through the plastic materials comprising the cover. Translucent cover materials such as glass, acrylic plastic, and other suitable plastic materials have been used by prior workers in the art and have generally satisfactorily served the purpose of permitting illumination from interior positioned lamps to shine or reflect through the enclosing cover.
Despite all of the volume of prior art in this particular field, so far as is known to the present applicant, no one has heretofore developed a decorative light with a translucent plastic cover having lamps mounted therebeneath in combination with a rotating disc having a non-planar, rotating surface to provide a novel, varying, reflective pattern upon the interior surface of the enclosing dome or cover.